What Would Happen if Someone Fell into Avatar
by Supergirrl
Summary: First in the What Would Happen Trilogy. What would happen if a girl fell into Avatarverse? Read on to find out!


I'm writing a trilogy called What Would Actually Happen if Someone Fell in the Avatar/Phantom/Maximum Ride world. This is the Avatar one. If there is enough demand, I will write a Gary-Stu version. Review, if you don't mind( Or I'll sick the Sue on you!)

Disclaimer: Do I look like a man? Do I look like I own Avatar?

* * *

Empressina Diamond Rainbow Celeste Tinkerbell Flowerpetal Roseblood (Belle, for short), was just an ordinary, incredibly gorgeous/talented/smart girl. Her favorite show was Avatar, and she watched it with a religious devotion. If only she could be with (insert name of male canon character of your choice here), for she loved him so, despite the fact that he was a cartoon character that was created and probably drawn by a man.

She had stunning long flame red/ honey blonde/chocolate brown/pitch black/ purple/pink/ whatever other color you can come up with hair, and large jewel-like emerald green/sea blue/sky blue/ chocolate brown/pink/purple orbs. Her skin was milky white/porcelain pale/ chocolate brown(They use that term a lot), and she had size quadruple D cups, even though it would be anatomically impossible for someone so skinny to have such big boobs. She was tall, and so skinny she could be anorexic but Empressina Diamond Rainbow Celeste Tinkerbell Flowerpetal Roseblood was far too innocent and pure to be anorexic!

Anyways, She Who Has a Ridiculously Long and Elaborate Name That I Do Not Care to Type Again fell asleep in her perfect, princessy room and to her surprise, woke up on a dusty road. She sat up and looked around, and exclaimed," Lyke, omg, wear am i? this iznt my rome!11!"

(Translation: " Like, oh my God, where am I? This isn't my room!"

But then she saw a strange creature that looked like a green ostrich being ridden by a man in green, and she squealed in a voice so high-pitched and perfect it caused several innocent birds to explode," omg, im, lyke, in de avatarvrse!1111! lol, this iz so awysoem. i must find a citee, so i can find teh avatar!1111"

(Translation:" Oh my God, I'm, like, in the Avatarverse! Laugh out loud, this is so awesome. I must find a city, so I can find the Avatar!"

She began to skip perfectly down the road, and since she was a self-insert and not bound to the laws of physics, arrived at the nearest town within minutes without any dust on her perfect skin or a shining hair out of place. She wandered around aimlessly for a few hours, shooting such brilliant smiles at random people, causing them to pass out from the sparklyness and several more innocent animals' explosions, until night fell. Since no one would let her stay in their houses/inns for fear of the place burning down due to sparklyness, she staked out a place in an alley, clearing out the usual homeless clientele with head-exploding laughter. She settled herself down comfortably, beamed a few rats to death, and thought to herself," Lyke, in al teh storiz teh girl alwayz getz foend aftir a nite or too."

(Translation: Like, in all the stories the girl always gets found after a night or too.)

After a few more minutes of shivering, EDRCTFR suddenly saw a shadowy figure dart past her alleyway. Being of a curious sort and having killed all living things within twenty feet of her, she got up and followed it. They made it about ten feet before the figure noticed her, whirled around, and froze. The instant she saw the grinning demon mask, she knew who it was. With a delighted cry, she shouted," lyke, omg, your teh blew sprit!1111! cum resco me so we can live togeteher forevr and haev sexi babis!"

(Translation: Like, oh my God, you're the Blue Spirit! Come rescue me so we can live together forever and have sexy babies!)

The Blue Spirit(or as EDRCTFR called him, blew sprit) sighed, then ran towards EDRCTFR, swords held up. She was confused for a brief instant before a sword was stabbed into her heart. Her blood was neon pink, and she let out a ear-piercing shriek that had rats exploding left and right before she died. As she fell to the ground, she dissolved into pink dust, kind of like the way the Undead do in Lord of the Rings. Except their dust wasn't pink. Anyways, the Blue Spirit(I like blew sprit better) sheaved his swords, muttered under his breath," Fourth one this week. They're popping out of nowhere!" and headed off to his secret Katara shrine.

* * *

Three guesses what my favorite pairing is. 


End file.
